


Memories

by eris_discordia



Series: Myosotis [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, abusing italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: "Ne, Fir. Let's take a picture here."Under the dusk, they seal a promise. To love each other for as long as they can.
Relationships: Nyvlla Sulfira & Raisin Azyan, Nyvlla Sulfira/Raisin Azyan
Series: Myosotis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592626
Comments: 1





	Memories

_ "Sulfira!" _

_ Her steps stopped when her mind registered that, yes, someone called her name. She turned her head around to find the person who called her and saw a brunette boy who was running towards her.  _

_ She knew this boy. Azyan. He was in the same class as her since they entered this school. Same with his little group behind him. They were quite loud and fun from what she observed. Since they hardly talked with her, she was wondering why they called her. _

_ "Diana’s absent today. And we need another person. Want to join us?" She was taken aback by the request. But she knew this was the only answer. With a nod and answer 'yes' left out her mouth, she has friends to play with today. Even just for a day.  _

***

_ "Who finished their homework?" _

_ Various answers can be heard but all have one meaning, no. Unfortunately, it is a common occurrence happens when there is no pressure to return them to their teachers. Although, they did get into trouble on a random occasion when teachers checked their book.  _

_ "She wants to check our homework today, right?"  _

_ The chaos started upon the question left a person's mouth. Only a few people were not affected by the bomb drop question. Including one that immersed in the novel she read.  _

_ "Oi, Sulfira." She raised her head from the book she read. "You finish yours, right? Let me see them." _

_ Wordlessly, she gave the book for her to finish reading her novel. But soon after, her reading time was once again been disturb when her classmates came to ask her questions. Not that she really minds that.  _

_ Even if they copied each other's homework, they will always ask how they come out with the answer. As long as they know how and why they chose that answer, they have leeway with how they do their homework.  _

_ "Fir, let's exchange our brain." She laughed before telling them to finish their work.  _

_ "Can't believe I don't have to force you to finish your work today." Her face turned sour seeing the smirk on Azyan's face. The book in his hand already closed.  _

_ "I'm so bored waiting and homework is the only thing left," she said, head already on the table. She couldn't help but pout when remembering yesterday's event. Her caretaker picked her up so late that the only left at school was either have tuition class or was preparing for some competition.  _

_ Her friends laughed at her answer thus made her mood down more. Sometimes she hated how her friends enjoyed seeing her suffer.  _

_ Not like she will exchange her friends, her classmates with anything.  _

_ *** _

_ Every time she thought of her past, a hit of realisation always hit her. Most of her classmates right now know each other since they started elementary school.  _

_ But starting tomorrow, they will not be able to see each other as easily as before. Everyone has their own path that they choose. So she will enjoy this moment, this dream until the end.  _

_ A poke on her waist startled her, bringing her back from her thoughts. A laugh from her side. Azyan was clearly laughing from her scream. Hearing those laughs turned into the shriek made her chuckle.  _

_ "Can you not kick me?"  _

_ "It's your fault for poking me."  _

_ "I called you thousands of times."  _

_ "Yeah. Yeah. So what's next?" _

_ "Not sure. But they called us for some little game."  _

_ They walked side by side into the house. Both of them did not bother to correct others when they entered the room. They were not lovers. Not yet.  _

_ Just waiting for her answer. _

_ *** _

_ The view in front of her was captivating. The colour of the sky during dusk with the sea as its mirror was mesmerising. But the one that caught her attention the most was the person walking beside her.  _

_ This trip was just a whim of him. But in the end, this trip was worthwhile. Spending time with him for a few days was great. Even amazing.  _

_ "Ne, Fir." Her eyes looked at the beautiful pair of grey eyes.  _

_ "Let's take a picture here."  _

_ He whispered the eight letters, right before the camera shutter. Her reply came before their lips met.  _

_ Under this dusk, they seal a promise. To love each other for as long as they can.  _

_ *** _

_ She did not cry when the news reached her ears. Neither she screamed. In fact, she felt empty. The only words that left her mouth were, "Okay." _

_ People around her were crying, weeping. The grief of losing him. She looked at the place he rested from afar. Nothing on her face shows her emotion. Not that she felt anything. Just numb.  _

_ She was the last person to say goodbye. He looked so peaceful sleeping there.  _

_ She did not want to say goodbye. All she said, "Night night," like the last time they parted.  _

_ Slowly, she put a kiss on his forehead. When her lips meet with the cold skin, the burst of emotion caught her in surprise. A tear escaped once she pulled away from him. Once she walked away from him, the tears flowed like a river.  _

_ That moment was when reality finally hit her mind.  _

_ He really is gone. And she lost him forever.  _

Azyan is dead and someone killed him. 


End file.
